Catching Fire
by pyrosempai
Summary: Wincest   Sam admits his feeling for Dean...well kind of.  Crap summary x


Pairing; Dean/Sam

Summary; Just loads of Wincest.

Author note; Thank you to my best Friend Eleigh for checking the spelling and stuff 3 

"Dean, can't you fucking understand?" Sam whimpered as his eyes filled with red hot tears.

Dean rolled his head back, then let out a deep sigh. "Sammy, c'mon, you're just confused the now. The feelings, they can-"

Sam thumped his hand against the wall. "Dean, you can't. You can't say that it's just a phase. I can't help if I love-"

Dean shot up fast, his hands forming into fists. "Sam, don't be so fucking stupid, it's just... it's just not right, Sam... Just don't."

Sam's tears came hot and fast, running down his face and dripping into his mouth. "Dean, please just understand what I'm going through."

Dean just stood there, staring at his younger brother cry; the only thing that got to him was seeing Sam cry.

Sam looked at Dean while wiping the tears from under his eyes. "Sam, it might just be, you know, a phase?"

Sam's eyes widened then closed. "Does this seem like a phase?"

Within seconds of finishing the sentence, Dean was pushed up against the wall by Sam, their lips stuck together like glue.

Dean's eyes opened, his hands pushed out in the air, but he didn't dare pull back from the kiss.

Dean ever so slightly opened his mouth, letting Sam's tongue enter without any fuss.

He couldn't help but think that it was hot... kissing his brother.

Sam stopped the kiss and stepped back, flinching away for the beating that he was going to get.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Sammy, you shouldn't have done that".

Sam closed his eyes as he was hauled against the wall but the punch he was waiting for turned into a soft kiss of the lips.

Sam leaned back. "Dean, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Dean laughed, putting one of his hands through Sam's hair. "Sammy, just be quiet and shh."

Dean pressed harder against Sam, their lips meeting in pure lust.

Sam moaned in deep frustration "Dean, please just sto-"

Dean bit down on Sam's lip, making Sam grab on to Dean's back. "Fuck, Dean."

The younger brother pushed away, making Dean stumble. "Dean, I said stop. What are you trying to do? You're making matters worse."

Dean dipped his head. "Sammy... sorry." Sam crunched his eyes closed.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck it._

Sam grabbed Dean and pushed him against the opposing wall.

"Can't you just understand..." he said in between little kisses to the neck. "...that I can't help myself?"

Dean smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard!" Sam's hands found the buttons to Dean's shirt.

He undid them one by one, shaking violently.

"Sam, it's okay, just calm down," Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam pulled off Dean's shirt exposing his bare chest. "_Fuck_," was all Sam could think.

Dean winked. "Your turn."

Sam could feel Dean's hand reach the bottom of his shirt, the simplest of touch made Sam almost go hard.

The t-shirt was on the ground in seconds but Dean's lips where plastered to Sam's neck before it even hit the ground.

There was a quick gasp followed by "Fuck, Dean!"

Sam slid his thigh between Dean's tense legs and pushed upwards.

This made Sam moan with pleasure and made Dean yell.

Dean bit down on his lip so hard that he could finally taste the sweet taste of coppery blood.

Sam's lips trailed off down to Dean's neck, sucking and nipping every so often, making Dean even tenser.

Sam pulled back, looking at the marks that he had left on Dean's neck. "That's gonna be a fucker to hide from Dad."

Dean laughed. "Just wait and see."

Sam felt the softness of the bed as Dean pinned him down. "You want something to hide?" Dean asked before sinking his teeth into Sam's throat.

"HOLY FUCK SHIT DEAN" Sam yelled, followed by a loud moan that filled the empty hotel room.

Dean laughed then pulled away, the taste of blood still in his mouth. He stared at Sam's throat.

"Fuck, that's going to be one sore fucking bruise."

Dean's mind switched from pleasuring Sam to Dad asking about the bruises.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, leaning up on his arms.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted. Where were we?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

Sam smiled as Dean kissed down his jawline slowly but surely, making it to his bare chest.

Sam placed his hands on Dean's back, pulling them closer together.

Dean smiled then worked away on Sam, licking and sucking on Sam's nipples. Sam's fingers reacted in the moment by digging so hard in to Dean's back, that he let out a whine.

"Shit, Dean," Sam quickly said, before groaning in sheer pleasure.

Within seconds, both the of men's jeans and boxers were on the floor.

Dean breathed hard, his stomach caving inwards and pushing out with every breath.

Sam pulled his head up, looking down at Dean for a moment, before a slow smile slid across his face, lashes fluttering closed as he dipped his head.

"I...Need...My...Big...Brother," Sam whispered softly, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Dean's smile widened before flicking his tongue into Sam's bellybutton, then sliding down, his hand wrapping around the his younger brother's cock, pumping slowly for a few strokes before darting his  
tongue out and licking the length of his dick, base to tip, moaning low.

Sam gasped, jerking forward suddenly, hands clutching Dean's hair painfully. Dean carried on licking from base to tip, teasing him.

Once Sam was enveloped in the wet heat of Dean's mouth, Sam knew he can't hold on for long.

Sam kept one hand on Dean's back but let the other hand slowly apply more pressure to Dean's head, threading his fingers in the messy hair.

Dean hummed contentedly in his throat and the vibrations coursed through Sam making him groan loudly. "Uh-FUCK, Dean, fuck," he kept repeating.

Dean smiled and continued to suck until Sam starting to yell in satisfaction,Dean abruptly stopped and looked up towards Sam.

Sam pushed his hips up in the air. "Dean, stop fucking teasing. Uh, fuck."

The younger brother didn't like the fact that he was just teasing him now.

Dean blinked then wrapped his fingers around the base of Sams cock.

Sam pulled his hands into fist as Dean started to slowly pump his solid cock.

"You fucker, Faster Dean, Fuck, Faster" Sam said whining.

Dean's hands started to move rapidly making Sam call out Deans name.

"Dean, uh-Fuck, uh-" Sam said rocking in-between Deans hands.

Sam finally let out the last gasp of enjoyment as he spilled out onto Dean.

Dean smiled then leaned up and kissed Sam on the mouth

Dean let out a laugh. "Sammy, my turn now!"

Dean straight away was pinned to the bed, Sam forcing himself down so he could barely move.

Sams lips cursed over Dean's making Dean lean his head up for more.

Sam pushed one hand up and grabbed hold of Deans hair pulling his head back"I can play at this game too".

Dean moaned in delight, licking his lips, he wanted more.

Sam pushed his lips on to Dean so hard that Dean was surprised by the attack.

Sams other free hand started to take wander , tracing his collarbone then down his tanned chest then falling done to his bellybutton.

The kissing had slowed down letting the brothers tongue slowly go in and out of each others mouths, letting their saliva over lap each others lips.

Moaning, Dean puts his hands on to Sam's shoulders pushing him down to his swollen dick.

"C'mon Sammy, Don't do this to me!" Dean shouts in complete and total frustration.

Sam laughs then starts to work his way down to the erection , slowly kissing and licking his nipples on his way making Dean squirm.

"Sam, Sammy, Fuck, MORE, please" Dean says as he bucks again.

Sam licked his lips and smirked at his big brother begging for more.

He pressed his lips against Deans head making Dean tense for a few moments.

Sam teases him, his tongue ever so slightly touching him.

Dean moans not in pleasure but in sadness as his brother doesn't begin to suck him off.

Sam pushes down on Deans cock, his mouth nearly touching the base of it.

Dean clenches his teeth as he flings his head back into the bed.

Sam smiled then started to move his mouth up and down his dick, making sure that his teeth weren't pressed against him too hard.

Deans hands trail of down to Sams hair, his fingers tangling in the long brown hair.

His hands apply more pressure to Sams head making Sam gag.

"Sorry Sammy" Dean says before lifting his ass of the bed and slamming hard into Sam's mouth.

Dean let out a scream of pleasure.

Sam didn't pull back from what Dean was doing, He rather enjoyed it.

Sams movements became fast and Dean was pressing so hard against sam that he was fucking his face.

Dean could feel it coming to an end"Sammy, faster, Fuck, im...gonna".

Dean couldn't finish the last sentence as his warm seed filled his little brothers mouth.

Sam swallowed everything, like he was hungry for it.

Deans Back arched and his legs lifted, the sound that came out the older brother mouth was like music to Sams ears.

Both brothers lay next to each other on the bed, the smell of sweet sex filled the room.

"So, that was eventful?" Dean said laughing.

Sam closed his eyes"Yeah, definitely. Fuck Dean."

Deans stopped laughing and turned and kissed his little brother on the lips"Get some sleep Sammy".

The younger brother placed his arm around Dean"I love you Dean","I love you to Sammy".

Please Review x


End file.
